The Mortal and the Godling
by vickydd
Summary: "You don't see a sword," he said as if he was putting me into a trance. "It's just a ballpoint pen." Rachel could only stare at the boy and contemplate why good looking boys were always the crazy ones. A series of Prachel friendship/romance one-shots, because c'mon, everyone loves an underdog. Taking requests! Please R
1. The Cute Attacker

**The Mortal and the Godling**

**Um, idk who else likes Prachel, but I've been aching for some realistic Prachel friendship. Their friendship is probably one of the best in the book series. I mean, they were both attracted to each other for the wrong reasons and its just so sweet. So this is my new fic. Prachel oneshots or Percy-centric and Rachel-centric oneshots.**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was just minding her own business and trying to escape her butler, Tom, when she was run through with a sword.

Yes, you heard right, a _sword_.

Rachel promptly yelped and dropped her Kleenex. She jumped to face her attacker.

"Oh my god!" she shouted. "Do you always try to kill people when they blow their nose?"

The first thing Rachel noticed about her attacker was 1) he was a boy and 2) he was a _cute_ boy.

He had messy dark hair that looked unkept and his eyes were a nice blue-green. He was wearing an orange ripped t-shirt and blue jeans with dark green converses. A golden coat that looked like it came from the wardrobe to Narnia was barely hanging on his shoulders. He was slightly taller than Rachel and looked about fourteen. To say the least, he looked seriously startled in a cute way.

"You're mortal!" the boy said.

Rachel looked at him in disbelief. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?"

The boy turned less startled and replied. "I didn't- Wait, you can see it's a sword?"

Rachel took a moment to look at the sword. It certainly didn't look like a baseball bat. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," she said. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you? And whoa, what is that you're wearing? Is that made of lion fur?"

Personally, if it was, Rachel would have a hard time getting along with this kid. She didn't support real animals being made into expensive clothing.

The boy just stared at Rachel. His blue-green eyes looked like they were contemplating something. Suddenly, he straightened up and snapped his fingers.

"You don't see a sword," he said as if he was putting me into a trance. "It's just a ballpoint pen."

Rachel could only stare at the boy and contemplate why good looking boys were always the crazy ones.

Rachel blinked. "Um . . . no. It's a sword, weirdo."

The boy lost the act and slumped his shoulders in defeat and confusion. "Who _are_ you?"

Rachel huffed indignantly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer _my_ questions or should I scream for security?"

The boy instantly looked scared of something. "No! I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."

"In a hurry or in trouble?"

He took a two count to respond. "Um, sort of both."

Rachel looked at the boy in disbelief once more when something behind him caught her eye. There were freaking _skeletons_ strutting towards them (If skeletons could even strut).

"Bathroom!"

"What?"

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"

He looked at me for a second before entering the boy's bathroom.

The skeletons approached Rachel. Rachel could've sworn this was worse than any other thing she'd ever seen, and that included what looked like a giant eating a goat on the New York subway.

What seemed like half a dozen skeletons in armor clattered and hissed their way to me, sniffing the air like a skeletons on steroids. So Rachel did what she did best in these situations: talk.

"Oh my god! Did you _see_ that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell."

Rachel was out of breath and her previously sore throat and runny nose were throwing a party. But it did the trick and soon the skele-thingies were gone, running towards the edge.

She opened the door. "All clear. But you'd better hurry."

Even without seeing herself, Rachel knew she probably looked scared out of her mind.

The boy smiled at her. "I owe you one Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"What are those things?" Rachel asked. She tends too talk when nervous and that boy's smile was super sweet. "They looked like–"

"Skeletons?"

Rachel nodded.

"Do yourself a favor, forget it. Forget you ever saw me." The boy said and immediately Rachel knew she had no chance of ever forgetting this.

"Forget you tried to kill me?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. That, too." The boy said sheepishly.

"But who are you?"

"Percy –" the boy's eyes widened. "Gotta go!"

The only thing I thought to say before the boy bolted to the exit was "What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?"

Only later did I realize how stupid and stereotypical I sounded throughout the entire conversation.

**OMG, I cant believe I managed to write that with no breaks. Fun =) Anyway, yes, I've read the House of Hades and I plan to post a Rachel centric one-shot of when she finds Annabeth's note.** **Which includes the meeting of Octavian and Reyna ;) That'll be out…soon. But I kinda want to go through the books one by one so… It might take a while. But if I get enough requests, I'll do my best. I hope to update this biweekly… hopefully =) or twice a weekend? Idk, depends.**

**OH, about my other pjo stories... Exchange Student is on Hiatus while I edit an ending. You read my mind hasn't been updated because I didn't have wifi for a month. Girl Talk will be updated soon but just know that writer's block is no fun thing -_-**

**Please Review and tell me what scene you'd like next. They don't have to be from the books =)**


	2. If You Ask Me

**OM Gods! I had the perfect idea for a Prachel fic. This is Rachel centered and it's sort've a song fic. A first I was hoping to make this into a Calypso/Annabeth/Rachel songfic, but I can always make that and post it somewhere else, right? If you can guess the song before the first stanza is over, then you'll understand I think this song is better prachel than percabeth. And guys, I don't love Percabeth any less, but my heart always goes for the underdog pairings because they remind myself of me. Write from experience, right? **

**Set somewhere around the August of Percy's 16****th**** b-day.**

* * *

Rachel POV

**I don't think this passenger seat has ever looked so good to me.** I get in the old blue Prius and turn to look at Percy curiously. "Paul gave you permission, _right_?"

He smiled his troublemaker smile and stretched his arm over my shoulder. "Relax Rach, would I really steal my step dad's car?"

I raised my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes playfully, trying to ignore the blush building up on my cheeks. "I don't know Percy; I'd say you've done worse."

"True that." Percy released his grip on me and I leaned back into my seat, comfortably sitting back and putting my feet on the dashboard. Percy had promised we would go to the Annual New York Art Festival a while back and I had kept him on his promise, demigod of the prophecy or not.

And anyway, it seemed like Percy needed a break. He'd skipped school at least twice a month last year to go help out at Camp Half Blood and this summer it felt like he called me every week just to hang out. I couldn't say I was complaining.

"So, what's up?" I ask him, putting the radio up slightly as I recognized a song I liked. He took his eyes off the road to look at me since the city traffic was holding us up.

"Zeus, I think. And Boreas, and–"

Smart ass. "Enough with the demigod talk! You'll be taking me to the mental hospital if this keeps up."

I stuck my tongue out at him, trying to deny the persistent voice in my head that told me to tell him about my dreams. He stuck his back before a loud horn startled us both. I stuck my head out the window and said a couple New Yorkish friendly words to the old lady behind us.

"I'll still wash your mouth with soap, Rachel, so no inappropriate language in our English teacher's Prius." Percy scolded her playfully.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Because he can hear us?"

"That's exactly why." He told me seriously. We both laughed.

I finished laughing first and asked "But seriously Percy, what's up?"

**He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes. **I couldn't help myself really. Green, blue, blue again, turquoise, sea green, dark blue, black, and the whites that resemble either clouds or sea foam. They always have a spark in them too, as if he'd just told the ocean to dump a wave on your sorry ass.

When I tuned back into the conversation I hear something that makes me smile. "…Actually, when I was fourteen, the time we met right?"

I nod.

"Yeah, ok. Well, Aphrodite visits me on the quest! Along with Ares, the big idiot."

Rachel can faintly hear the usual thunder in the background.

"And all I think about is being a checker piece–"

"Um, Percy, it's chess."

"Right – a chess piece and I know what Aphrodite is trying to do, you see."

What this boy was saying made less sense than a chimpanzee on steroids to me at the moment. **He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair. **

Once I realize what he says, I ask "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Well, I'm supposedly going to either die saving the world or die not saving it in a couple weeks so…" Percy says and **I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong.**

"You – die? Never." I say, although more worry piles up on my beating heart. We both laugh **and I don't think it's ever crossed his mind. **That I like him, I mean.

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile **but all I can think about is him not being my friend and it really sucks.

Too soon, we're on the freeway and it feels too silent. I turn up the radio even higher and Percy gives me a _I knew you were gonna do that! _look. I sent him a _So what? _ look. I changed the station and Percy nodded at a song I didn't recognize **but I know all his favorite songs **so I shake my head and change it, knowing a station that usually played them.

He frowned at first then smiled wide as we both body waved in rhythm to Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects.

* * *

**_And I could tell you, his favorite color's blue._**

**_He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth._**

**_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes._**

**_And if you asked me if I loved him,_**

**_I'd lie._**

* * *

******He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. **I feel my heart flutter as I feel Percy's head drop onto my shoulder. We were watching 10 Things I Hate About You on the projector in my room and we had both dropped onto the bed.

At first, we'd sat both on each side. Then Percy's ADHD got the best of him and he was lying down with his head on my lap. Then he forced me to lie back with my head on his lap while he plays with my hair. Then we were both leaning on the edge of the bed, watching the movie upside down. And now were under a blanket because the air conditioner in my house was always way too cold. I had my legs crossed over his and he had his head on my shoulder.

**Shouldn't a light go on? **But no, Percy as always is as oblivious to my feelings as he is to Annabeth's. ****

**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? **I ask myself as I look over to him, his eyes slowly start drooping and I have to ignore the fact that our lips are only inches apart.

He is so oblivious that by the time I realize as I'm leaning in he's fallen asleep. I'm seeing absolutely nothing but sea green right now **and he sees everything in black and white. **

I remember the time where I was re-assured Percy might actually like me back. We were at a sleep over at my house (yes, boys and girls can have sleepovers, although my dad wasn't all that happy. He only found out cause the head maid snitched.)and Percy had told me he'd met up with Clarisse that week and he told me what happened. You see, I think Percy had a bad nightmare because when I woke up and looked at the floor to see Percy, he wasn't there. He didn't come back for a little and I had to go to the bathroom. When I got there, the door was locked. Percy.

"Hey, you almost done in there, Perce?" I had said tiredly.

"Wh- oh, yeah. I'll be right out." Percy had replied and I swore I heard a sniffle.

He opened the door and came out, head down. "Here."

"You ok, fish boy?"

"Yeah, just a demigod dream. Nothing special. I'd hoped I'd get worse reception in here." While Percy's tone had had a joking hint to it, I could tell he was mostly serious.

I lifted up his chin to find red eyes and a stuffy nose but I ignored it and said "I'm here, ok? You need to talk? I'm your therapist for the hour."

Percy nodded and pulled her into an unexpected hug. "Thanks, Rachel."

Percy** never let nobody see him cry. **Just like **I don't let nobody see me whishing he was mine.**

* * *

**_And I could tell you, his favorite color's blue._**

**_He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth._**

**_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes._**

**_And if you asked me if I loved him,_**

**_I'd lie._**

* * *

**He stands there than walks away. **I'd walked him to the nearest subway station and he was taking the train back to his place. **My gods if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you.**

As I lose sight of him among the crowd I turn around and start to walk back to my mansion of sorts, letting my thoughts wonder.

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar. **He saw mine one day and asked if he could use it. After some failed attempts, he had a nice beat going on it. I had been impressed to say the least. Cant aim to save his life but his musical talent's not bad.

* * *

**I think he can see through everything but my heart.**

* * *

**First thought when I wake up is ****_my gods he's beautiful. _** Almost every day I saw him in class during the school year, I'd be cheered up just by his smile.

**So I put my best hair up, and pray for a miracle. **Really, it doesn't hurt. Especially not when my competition is Annabeth.

* * *

**_Yes, I could tell you, his favorite color's blue._**

His food gave it away.

**_He loves to argue, oh and it kills me._**

His witty comebacks have left me at a loss for words more than once.

**_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes._**

Sally's the kindest person I will ever have the pleasure of meeting and most definitely deserved a god.

**_And if you asked me if I loved him,_**

Do I?

**_If you asked me if I love him,_**

Yes…

**_I'd lie._**

* * *

**OM Gods! Tell me that wasn't awesome! My first song fic – so, so beautiful! I'll post this here and individually =)**

**Please Review **


End file.
